leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lesdin/Darssan, the Inciter
Preliminary Notes Some inconsistencies in ability namings and effects are to be expected, as per the consequences of the 2.0 rework of Darssan. The content of this blog post which does not directly concern Darssan's kit will not be updated. Introductory Remark Greetings Hello, I am Lesdin, and I was a long time lurker of this website before having recently converted to a user. I've been most inspired lately by the direction Riot has been taking on with their champion designs, and felt motivated to try conceive a champion of my own, ie. a custom champion. I however, currently believe that I am not at the stage where I could fully design champions of my own with fully fleshed out themes. I therefore thought that it would be good practice to begin by creating champion kits and lore based on the themes and tropes of already existing fictional characters in other forms of media and entertainment. This champion design, as being my first ever full attempt, will most definitely not be the most intuitive or original one out there, so any form of constructive criticism and/or recommendations would be really appreciated. Praises with no criticism are also fine, but I shouldn't really get ahead of myself. My sincerest of regards and admirations to task owner and Yukio Hirai, without whom the conceiving of Darssan would not have been possible. Disclaimer This custom champion is based on a pre-existing fictional character not of my design, and I, in no way, shape, or form claim them to be my original work. I do not condone plagiarism of any forms of media and entertainment; this blog post was made with the simple intention of acquiring practise on creating custom champions and criticism on my custom champion based on the said fictional character. Copyrighted images not of my ownership are used under the Fair use doctrine, and have not been altered in any way, shape, or form, except for the purpose of improving the image's quality and making them more aesthetically pleasing. Credit has and will always be given as deemed appropriate. Conceiving of Darssan Inspiration As champions orientated around dealing damage, rather than preventing or soaking it up have always personally appealed to me both in ease of formulating and style, I thought it would be a good idea to begin my line of custom champions by basing the first one on a character who either excels or focuses on the act of maiming, and less so protecting or guarding. Then it struck me; who would be better to base an offensive champion on than a character whose literal alias contains the word 'assassin'? I delightfully introduce you to True Assassin from the Fate franchise, created by Type-Moon Type-Moon; he is a character who fights by debilitating enemies with throwing weapons until they have been weakened enough to be prone to an execution by his noble phantasm, Zabānīya: Delusional Heartbeat. The said character's true identity is Hassan-i Sabbāh, so I personally thought it would be a good idea to begin the champion design by basing the name off of Hassan. And thus, Darssan came to be. Darssan's kit was made intentionally to resemble True Assassin, in the way that they both have unique strengths, weaknesses, and combat paradigms. While technically being an assassin, Darssan lacks the burst damage most assassins pride themselves with, and thus must employ a combat style more akin to that of a fighter's, while also building accordingly to each unique game if he wishes to fully utilize his ultimate ability to its maximum potential, as per the time required to fully set it up if it is to do any substantial damage. Champion Base Statistics } |image = } |title = } |herotype = Fighter |alttype = Juggernaut |resource = } |author = Lesdin |changes = 7 / 10 / 16 |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = }}} Abilities Darssan's basic attacks deal no damage against enemy champions, but instead Affix tarnished health. Basic attacks which against enemy champions Affix % of the target's current health}} bonus tarnished health. |targeting = Rend the Soul is a damage modifier and a critical strike damage modifier. |additional = *Heals on affected enemy champions reduce their tarnished health, before restoring their health.}} Darssan hurls a dirk in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit, and them by 80% decaying over 2 seconds. |description2 = If Quarrel damages an enemy with tarnished health, its cooldown is reduced to 2 seconds. |leveling = (10 level)}} % AD)}} |cooldown = |range = 1000 |projectile = true |damagetype = physical |targeting = Quarrel is a linear, colliding skillshot. |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability.}} Darssan's next basic attack within 2 seconds gains bonus range. If the enhanced basic attack hits an enemy champion, Darssan gains their tarnished health as a shield which decays over 2 seconds, further enhancing his next 2 basic attacks within 4 seconds to gain , and if they hit the same enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 |range = | }} |targeting = Dooming Cascade is a non-damaging on-hit effect with a conditional self-targeted buff. |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = *The ability does not reset Darssan's attack timer. *Assimilating an enemy's tarnished health does not reduce it.}} After a 1-second delay, Darssan invokes a congregation of vile to flower at the target location, spawning an Origin and Exploiting the nearest enemy champion for 10 seconds, tethering them to Darssan, and them for the duration. |description2 = Origins can be attacked 4 times by enemy champions to destroy them, prematurely ending all ongoing Exploitations. Origins which expire naturally after their full duration do not cause other unrelated ongoing Exploitations to end. |description3 = While tethered to an enemy, Darssan continuously them by 20%, in addition to healing each second. |leveling3 = % of the target's tarnished health |cooldown = |range = | }} |targeting = Engrossed Subjects is a ground-targeted skill shot and a single targeted tether. |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = *''Exploiting'' multiple enemy champions will not cause the healing to stack.}} Darssan gains bonus movement speed which decays over 4 seconds upon fully tarnishing an enemy champion's . |description2 = Darssan channels for 10 seconds, all nearby enemy champions with tarnished health, and gaining the ability to reactivate Delusional Heartbeat once. The channel ends upon reactivating Delusional Heartbeat or moving, and ending the channel by moving reduces Delusional Heartbeat's cooldown to 10 seconds. |description3 = After a 1-second delay, Darssan produces a projection of the target enemy champion's heart before crushing it, dealing the target's tarnished health as physical damage which ignores the target's bonus armour, and them by 99% for 2 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = |damagetype = physical |range = 1200 |targeting = Delusional Heartbeat is both a point-blank area of effect and single targeted ability. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = single |additional = *If the target leaves the cast range of Delusional Heartbeat during the delay, they receive no damage, and Delusional Heartbeat is put on a full cooldown.}} Gameplay General Darssan is an estranged man affixed with a wicked mania who is best suited for the Summoner's Rift's solo lanes. An assassin with a combat paradigm more akin to that of a fighter's, Darssan is able to dispose of his opposers most efficiently when he is able to enact a façade of invincibility behind his shroud of dirks, before literally captivating and crushing the hearts of those who have either been withered down substantially or forced into a corner. Laning Darssan lacks any means of utilizing an enemy's tarnished health as damage before gaining access to Delusional Heartbeat, so mastering the acts of both engaging and disengaging with his abilities alone is the key to a successful, or at the very least a favourable early game. As luck would have it however, Darssan's abilities work plentifully well in conjunction with each other as to both maim and stray those who dare cross him and his ideals. Drastic Foray, Darssan's primary mean of dealing ranged damage throughout the whole game, has him hurl one of his primed dirks in the target direction, dealing immediate damage and slowing the first enemy unit, who if happens to be an aggressor, is sure to turn the other cheek provided enough dirks are sent towards their direction in due time. Once unlocked, both Dimming Cascade and Dreading Conversion are capable of assisting Darssan in landing his dirks for even more sustained damage and crowd control; Dimming Cascade roots those who are afflicted, leaving them helpless against Darssan's stream of dirks, while Dreading Conversion simultaneously reveals and slows affected enemy champions, easing the task of landing dirks on them and allowing Drastic Foray's cooldown to be drastically reduced. The coming of either the climax of early game of the initiation of mid game usually acts as the signal for Darssan that it is now his turn to act as the aggressor against most enemies, or at least against those who have some form of regard for their dear heart. Delusional Heartbeat, once unlocked, immediately bolsters Darssan's offensive capabilities by absurd amounts, easily making up for the consequences of lacking burst damage during the early stages of the game, during which the dominators of most lanes are determined. The ability not only allows Darssan to finally assimilate an enemy's tarnished health as his own damage, but to also apply tremendous amounts of pressure in a moderately large area with just the first cast of the ability, granting him the capacity to zone out even enemies with no tarnished health, as Delusional Heartbeat also applies a powerful slow to any target who is successfully affected, allowing his allies to easily follow up. Better still, Delusional Heartbeat can also be cancelled in the midst of any scenario by simply moving, putting it on a minimal cooldown. Teamfighting Darssan has three primary objectives to fulfil during teamfights: first, to remain mobile and clear of the enemies' attacks, as to be able to constantly switch from attacking and fending; two, to quickly build up tarnished health on as many enemies as he can, so that his Delusional Heartbeat poses a large enough threat to warrant the enemy team's direct attention; three, to absolutely peel for the allied champion who is needed for victory. Successfully fulfilling at least two of the aforementioned objectives, with the first one being a mandatory objective, will more often than not tilt heavily the scales of teamfights in Darssan's team's favour, allowing them to either end in a clean ace, or engage in pursuing the stragglers. And with Darssan's kit optimized for neutralizing enemies who do not dare return attacks, the stragglers are as good as abandoned souls with Darssan anywhere near the conclusion of the teamfight. To achieve the first primary objective, Darssan should always be making use of his Drastic Foray and Dreading Conversion as to constantly gain bonus movement speed from Renounce Capacity with the highest frequency possible; for the second primary objective, Darssan should almost entirely focus on weaving in basic attacks along with Dimming Cascade in between his casts of Drastic Foray and Dreading Conversion. If Darssan were to opt for the third primary objective instead of the second, Darssan should instead strictly aggro onto the enemy who is directly targeting his team's VIP, acting as a pseudo-sentinel: disregarding all except his own mobility to peel for the aforementioned ally, while saving Dimming Cascade for when a quick rooting effect is required, and Delusional Heartbeat for the conclusive execute on the enemy whose tarnished health, by the time the ability is actually needed, should be of a substantial amount. Synergies Asynergies Essential Notes When Playing as Darssan *Your job may be to eliminate priority targets, but recognize that Darssan is unique in the fact that his assassinations require plentiful amounts of set up without allied assistance. Prioritize offensive items, but build accordingly so that you may survive long enough to properly utilize Delusional Heartbeat to its full potential. *Do not be afraid to cast Dimming Cascade simply for its rooting effect, as it does not have to be used on an enemy champion with tarnished health. *As Delusional Heartbeat is nullified if the target leaves its range, make sure to cast it after you target has been impaired by either Dimming Cascade or your allies' crowd control effects. Essential Notes When Playing against Darssan *Darssan has no real means of hurting you apart from his Drastic Foray before he unlocks Delusional Heartbeat. Use this to your advantage and promote prolonged trades with him during the early game, as he cannot basic attack you back for immediate damage. *Darssan's offensive capabilities are drastically increased whilst he has 10 charges of Onus. While Darssan usually requires a long time to achieve the aforementioned, he can rather quickly acquire charges of Onus while in combat against enemy champions with low health. Watch out for him particularly when he scores a kill against someone with Drastic Foray or Delusional Heartbeat, as this will instantly grant him 10 charges of Onus. *Darssan is not as adept at escaping as he is pursuing, especially with his absolute lack of dashes. Do not be afraid to chase him if you are at an advantage when he is isolated, as Darssan usually has no means of turning the tides of a duel in which he is pre-emptively disadvantaged. Background Male |race = Human (Corrupted) |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Runeterra (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = *Redeemer *Invoker *Priest |faction = Independent |rivals = Zed |enemies = Kindred, Tahm Kench |alias = *The Inciter of Curses |related = *Hassan-i Sabbāh *True Assassin}} Introduction Curses, irrespective of whether it was done in contempt or sympathy, are known to bind those afflicted with static imprudence; curses are the fruits of evil, and the function of absolute indiscretion. Some say that to survive a curse, one must sacrifice something of equal import and content, but to one, he revels in the calamity of curses, more so the one conceived on his very arm. To rid of a genuine curse to the man, would be but sacrilege, a prime sin worthy of being met with death. But in essence, curses are not born of men, but rather their malice, and existence born from malice are doomed to corrupt the very nature of their bearers. Regardless, to the man who experiences felicity in the very face of dread, corruption was none major, and was embraced by him with gladly. A man would've had to lost his dear sanity to embrace what normal men renounce, let alone feel pride while doing so, but to a man who had sacrificed his very identity for what he deems righteous, sanity would be a artifice luxury. The bearer of the curse, and the killer of those he deems deluded, his name was lost during his drives, but many know of the evil he breathes for. Darssan, the inciter of curses, is now what the man lives both as, and for. "The hands that are absent, are of more worth than the hands that tarnish." Lore The Distress= A deafening silence. Torrential rain. A man devoid of worth, laying vigourless. "The human still breathes," the immense wolf muttered as it peered downwards, gazing at the fading man with the eyes of a hungering vulture. The lithe lamb wielded her bow, poising herself as if she was to fire the drawn arrow with her very subsequent breath, "Then he shall choose to accept one of us, as all have." But none was made in response at the pair's remarks by the man. Emotionless, he continued to still on the ground. The silence thereafter, having lasted a short while, was broken by the wolf remarking with a snarl, "I hunger and bore, let me sate with this insufferable meat." The lamb abruptly denied the wolf a path, "No. We must give them the whole of the time they wish." The lamb returned her regard towards the static man. Not much of the man's physique was to be shown through the cloak which shrouded his body, save for his disturbingly slim legs; his face concealed beneath a mask resembling a jawless skull. "Human, we are the faces of death," the lamb pronounced, her eyes piercing through the veil of the man's mask, "We have come to release you of your mortal body, for it has expired." Succeeding a pause, the man questioned in a nonchalant tone, "Will it be painful?" "It will be swift, if you are to accept it," the lamb replied, withdrawing the tension on her bow and caressing its body, "But if you are to deny," she continued with a delicate timbre. "Then I chase until you can deny no more," the wolf interjected abruptly, flailing about in a nigh uncontrollable fit of furor. "The wolf is eager for sport, and my arrows are ready at a moment's notice. Decide, human." A desolate halt. "I..." the man cried faintly, "I don't want to die..." The man's very words surprised himself as much as it distressed lamb the instant it made it beyond his lungs. He was void, abundant with the lack of worth, hollow to the core, and yet, he desperately clung to life when offered the chance of emancipation. Wholly embraced by melancholy, the man burst into a frenzy of lament as his sobbing escalated. "I have nothing! But I... I want to live! So that I may eventually find myself worth! I need to live!" Silent and disappointed, the lamb peered at the vulnerable man begging for existence. Never having been mortal nor deprived of reason, lamb struggled to relate to humans who could not give up their lives; the very sight of them only caused distress for her. She wished and laboured to gain the capacity of comforting, but she could never achieve to attain what she inherently lacked, just as she could not lose what she had originally possessed. The frustration of being static, was the only dynamic she had, and in an inspiration of her sole dynamic, she lost the will to console yet again. "Wolf," the lamb whispered. The wolf lunged towards the man instantaneously in reply, eager to sate his rapacious hunger with the prey that was in front of him and relish in satisfaction, even if for the briefest of moments. Frenzied, the wolf shouted, "Run, human!" |-| Ecstasy's Crutch= :Narrated by In this world, we are what we wish to see, for all that can both indulge and hurt are all around us, just waiting to be expended. I myself implore others I see everyday to see the good in all as I, for an eye hinted with optimism is bound to bring but fortune and ecstasy. But to my woe, I am more often than not shunned at for being visually repulsive, and accused of using the sly of my words to deceive. Now I admit to indulging myself a bit too much from time to time, but occasionally it seems like I am the only one blessed with sense in this bore of a world. I carry the word of good with no ill intent, and yet I am denied like I'm some... demon. Maybe it's because my presentation is missing something. Take this human that I came across several days ago however, for he not long ago understood the grace of this world, and the joy it has to offer. He had no name, no self, and no love. Broken, did I find him on the wet grounds of the Great Barrier, barely able to stand against the pain of what seemed to be a beast's bite marks. The sight of him triggered something within me, and I was immediately compelled to provide what I could, but for a price of course. I made haste towards the poor soul, and questioned him of what he may desire upon arriving, so that I could reply his despair with the joy of another's help. I'd expected the usual request for power, vengeance, time, or a passage for love, but to my surprise, all that he requested was that I help him see the world in a better light. Upon hearing that reply, I instantly recognized the severity of this man's troubles, and for what may have possibly been the first time in a semi-eternity, I was compelled to share with another the tales of me showering in indulgence. With humility being my second nature of course, I did tone down some of the gore and fine details of my bright adventures. Regardless, what mattered most to me at the time was that I not tarnish my name by failing such an easy of task of speaking happiness into someone. The hours expired one by one, as my tales went on without halt, streaming like torrential epic. The ecstatic responses the man replied with drove me to continue, as the gradual shifting of his anguish to bliss gave some of the most darling of emotions a labourer of my occupation could ever hope to experience. Later, the breaking of the morning sun blind-sided the two of us who were, by then, both partaking in a delightful conversation. It'd seemed that my tales of generosity and happiness finally struck along with him, inspiring within the will to do good for others. I felt an overflow of a quirky sense of satisfaction. The sun's rays irritatingly glared into my eyes as it further rose from the horizon, which in turn actually inspired an idea for an item which could possibly aid in my presentation, and protect my eyes from the sky's flares. I needed to find myself a hat. Quotes ;Upon selection *''"True redemption only comes after the blood I let."'' ;Upon starting a game *''"The curses blare..."'' *''"I will force upon them a profound redemption."'' *''"A curtain of my will, to atone this congregation."'' ;Upon starting a game with an allied and *''"Must I make do with these dreadful beings?"'' *''"Such vile delinquents, right by my side."'' *''"These inconvenienced souls are disturbingly concerning."'' ;Upon starting a game with an allied *''"By our blades, we will teach them that redemption exists beyond reason."'' *''"Their souls will sing and cry gratitude, in a torrent of blood."'' ;Taunt *''"Such a darling expression, do they wear..."'' *''"Your vile is my mark, and I never stray."'' *''"I am the arms of the curses, the will of god, and the face of your redeemer."'' *''"Let us regard your integrity... literally."'' *''"Frail are the sinners of this day, I see."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "I envy you Darkin, for I fret at what are crimson."'' *''(Enemy) "The hearts of Darkins are identical to the hearts of mortals."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "Your charm seems... impure."'' *''(Enemy) "Oh, the sins that must've been committed for the flowering of your excellence."'' ;Taunting a nearby or *''(Ally) "Guard them against their last, for their atonement will be that much grander."'' *''(Enemy) "Caretakers need to be reminded of their own mortality."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "When your shield eventually falters against the repercussions of life, smile."'' *''(Enemy) "A muscle-headed man-child; why do I even bother..."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"A façade with a hollow gun."'' *''"You shoot to kill, yet you hesitate to shoot for the heart."'' ;Taunting a nearby or *''(Ally) "To free the soul is a burden, not a privilege, and yet, you embrace the act."'' *''(Enemy) "They yearn for a righteous atonement, yet the only substance you provide is a bloodied axe."'' *''(Enemy) "Your barbaric means of redeeming are truly distressing."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "Fret not boy, for redemption is unbound by the linearity of time."'' *''(Enemy) "You strive to only delay your inevitable failure, boy."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"I do not bring you a challenge, I bring you redemption!"'' *''"I will make you worthy of redemption."'' ;Taunting a nearby or *''(Ally) "Valour may protect, but who will redeem the redeemers?"'' *''(Enemy) "Oh the joke that is a blind and rabid zeal."'' *''(Enemy) "Those who regard honour and morality in killing, are but deluded murderers."'' ;Taunting a nearby or while they are near each other *''(Allies) "Embrace redemption, and the euphoria of freedom will follow."'' *''(Enemies) "To resist is futile, and to love is to sin."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"You will drown as all do, come their moment of redemption."'' *''"Fret not, for the spirit you call god, will soon follow in your path of atonement."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "Wake yourself. Killing is not art, it is a rite."'' *''(Enemy) "Can you hear them? Their loud whispers; their demanding of your silence."'' *''(Enemy) "Face your sins, and bleed for them."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "You mistake vengeance for fulfilment. Only redemption, grants true fulfilment."'' *''(Enemy) "Veangance is but a folly. To simply take breath, is to relish the curse we all share."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "Dying is a course for redemption, not an obligation, and I've yet to fulfil my deeds." *(Enemy) "It is my right alone to deal the end of sinners."'' *''(Enemy) "The curse that is life is not yours to take."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "Blight cannot be rid of; they can only be atoned."'' *''(Enemy) "Half a man with two guns could never save anything, let alone a claimed soul."'' ;Taunting a nearby or *''(Ally) "Define the incredible that is nature, and express greatness."'' *''(Enemy) "To harbour such contempt for the simple curse of existence..."'' *''(Enemy) "I will construe to you the worth of existence."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "You do not suit it, demon."'' *''(Enemy) "Do not be mistaken, for you were not needed for the discovery of my worth. I alone, accomplished this."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "Your breath is what defines your sins."'' *''(Enemy) "It distresses me, how you cry with your sword, begging for release."'' ;Taunting a nearby *''(Ally) "Deny the faults of self, and you will never improve. Exceed the self!"'' *''(Enemy) "The world will bore when I redeem you, but the trying will be worth it."'' ;Joke Darssan spins, before indefinitely letting dirks onto the ground in a comical pose. *''"How do I carry so many? The real question is, how many I carry."'' *''"These are actually... pretty heavy when I think about it."'' ;Upon casting Drastic Foray *''"The will of the redeemer."'' *''"The instrument of atonement!"'' *''"I, will redeem you."'' *''"Greet!"'' *''"Do not cower, embrace!"'' ;Upon damaging an enemy with Drastic Foray *''"You are not in motion!"'' ;Upon rooting an enemy champion with Dimming Cascade *''"Now bear witness to your redemption!"'' *''"This, is obligatory!"'' *''"With the arrival of doom, comes the conclusion of your sins!"'' *''"Face me, and I will atone you!"'' *''"Anticipation should be rid of, for the conclusion is nigh!"'' ;Upon exploiting an enemy champion with Dreading Conversion *''"Harbour me."'' *''"Your atonement approaches."'' *''"To embrace, is to accept."'' *''"I am nearing your climax."'' ;Upon an enemy destroying an Origin *''"Sacrilege!"'' *''"They dare!"'' *''"To tarnish, is to sin!"'' ;Upon casting Delusional Heartbeat *''"Zabānīya!"'' ;Upon killing an enemy champion *''"Another claimed by freedom."'' *''"Rest now, as one who has been redeemed."'' *''"Free of sins, free of guilt, free of breath."'' *''"The sins have been absolved."'' *''"Pleasant."'' ;Upon scoring a pentakill *''"Redemption is absolute!"'' *''"All will revel in atonement!"'' Changelog to . **Dreading Conversion's healing scaling changed from to . **Delusional Heartbeat’s damage type changed from true to physical which ignores the target's bonus armour. 1.0: *General **Blog post published. }} Category:Custom champions